O CONGRESSISTA
by Mazz Snape
Summary: Aaron Hotchner sempre foi congressista ate conhecer Spencer Reid do FBI. Tinha sido a equipe do FBI que descobriu o assassino de sua esposa. No final Spencer consolou Hotchner, onde tudo começou entre os dois, perceberam as faíscas de ligação.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: O Congressista**

 **Shipper:** Aaron Hotchner/ Spencer Reid

 **Autor:** Mazzola Jackson

 **Gênero:** fantasia/ suspense/ drama

 **Advertências:** universo alternativo **NÃO GOSTA NÃO LEIA!**

 **Advertências: todos os personagens pertencem a Mark Gordon, mas o enredo é meu, baseado num conto de HARRY POTTER por assim dizer :D nessa fic Spencer é o chefe da unidade de elite do FBI, e o único homem casado na equipe. Ele tinha trinta e cinco anos. Enquanto que Aaron tinha em torno de seus trinta anos. E sim inverti os papeis!**

 **Resumo:** Aaron Hotchner sempre foi congressista ate conhecer Spencer Reid do FBI. Tinha sido a equipe do FBI que descobriu o assassino de sua esposa. No final Spencer consolou Hotchner, onde tudo começou entre os dois, perceberam as faíscas de ligação.

 **Pretensão de capítulos: 10**

 **Personagens:**

 **Spencer Reid = metade humano e metade bruxo**

 **Davi Rossi = humano**

 **Derek Morgan = humano**

 **Penélope Garcia = humana**

 **Aaron Hotchner = sangue misturado (mas se descobre ser sangue misturado quando ele se conecta a Spencer sem saber)**

 **Jeniffer Jareau = humana (sangue misturado com lobisomem)**

 **Alex Blake = metade humano e metade bruxo**

 **Kevin Mont = humano**

 **William Reid = bruxo**

 **Diana Reid = humana**

 **Jack Hotchner = sangue misturado**

 **Haley Brown (esposa Aaron) = humana**

 **Sean Reid (filho de Spencer) = humano e bruxo**

 **Mave Donnovan (esposa Spencer) = humana**

 **Capitulo um:**

 **A morte macabra**

Fazia um tempo que o FBI não lidava com casos extremos de mortes por seriais killers e naquele mundo naquele ano tudo tendia a acontecer, mas para o chefe daquela equipe era algo completamente fora do comum. Tinha visto as fotos das vitimas do serial killer, tinha visto a mulher do congressista de Virginia. Spencer Reid que era um líder por conta própria, não se imaginava que aquilo poderia acontecer com aquele homem, sua mulher tinha dado a luz ao menino três meses atrás e agora era vitima de um serial killer louco. Ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo naquele mundo naquele momento, mas sabia que precisava terminar com aquele homem o quanto antes, antes que ele matasse mais alguém.

Spencer comandava a equipe de elite do FBI de Virginia junto com seus colegas, Derek Morgan, Jeniffer Jareau, Alex Blake, Davi Rossi, Penélope Garcia e Kevin Mont. Cada um deles tinha uma função naquela equipe. Spencer deixou que a equipe estudasse o caso sabendo que precisava de um tempo para se recuperar do fato de ter sentido uma fisgada em seu peito. Sabia que algo de estranho sairia daquilo, só esperava que não lhe prejudicasse. Foi para sua sala atender o telefone que tocava repetidamente, ele sabia que estaria indo para campo investigar os locais de crime.

-Alô! –disse Spencer irritado.

- _Eu sou o ceifador, você pretende fazer um acordo comigo que durara dez anos? –_ perguntou um homem do outro lado da linha.

-É claro que não, não pretendo deixar que mate as pessoas por que quer. –respondeu irritado e desligou na cara do assassino nem se importando em pedir para rastrear. No momento que tinha atendido tinha percebido que era um celular descartável.

Spencer só queria um momento de paz naquele momento, ele queria respirar um pouco para saber o que estava acontecendo realmente em seu coração. Por ser metade humano e metade bruxo Spencer conhecia as facetas da vida. Ele nunca tinha sentido aquilo por ninguém mais, nem mesmo sua esposa tinha um sentimento como aquele e naquele momento Spencer tinha vergonha do que sentia por Mave.

-Algo errado Reid? –perguntou Rossi que era o melhor amigo de Spencer.

-Eu não sei, me diga você. –respondeu cansado e condenado.

-Eu nunca vi você assim antes, algo mexeu com você eu acredito. –disse Rossi olhando atento para Spencer.

-Você sabe que eu sou metade e metade? Essa é primeira vez que eu sinto uma ligação estranha com uma pessoa que só via na televisão. –resmungou irritado, se levantou para encarar a janela.

-Esta me dizendo que encontrou sua "alma gêmea"? –perguntou Rossi um pouco confuso com o que ouvia naquele momento, ele nunca pensou que Spencer Reid fosse necrófilo.

-Sim. Eu quero poder evitar Aaron Hotchner…

-Aaron Hotchner? –perguntou Rossi piscando os olhos confuso.

-Sim, foi por ele que eu senti a ligação. Isso não pode acontecer, sou um homem casado que esta prestes a ter um segundo filho.

Spencer tinha um filho chamado Sean e o menino já tinha quatro anos e estava na hora de ganhar um irmãozinho. Ele era um homem dedicado ao trabalho e honrado, mesmo sendo metade bruxo, Spencer conseguia sempre ir para casa quando estava longe de casa, ele nunca faltava a um compromisso com sua esposa ou filho. Ele era um homem muito trabalhador e que gostava de sempre ajudar na casa com sua esposa e filho, ele nunca deixaria que nada faltasse para eles. E aquela ligação vinha para lhe machucar, pois sabia que não podia ignorar que só lhe traria mais desgraças. Desde o começo soube que Mave não era sua alma gêmea, nunca tinha sentido a ligação que era para sentir. Ele precisava fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso tudo, precisava respirar e pensar melhor a situação.

-Spencer! –alguém gritava no corredor da sala de Spencer.

Frustrado ele se levantou para ver o que estava acontecendo, mas Garcia entrou na sala com um papel estranho e soube que o assassino tinha aprontado mais uma naquela semana. Tinha visto o endereço de sua casa e se irritou, acabando por desaparecer da sala de um só momento. Ele era um meio bruxo muito poderoso, ninguém queria testar a fúria de Spencer, ninguém queria se meter no caminho dele nesses momentos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer chegou em sua casa, na porta viu que ela estava escancarada e soube que o serial killer tinha se metido com sua família. Uma família que nunca devia nada a ninguém, entrou com a arma fora do coldre e pronto para matar o assassino se ele ainda estivesse ali, ele não se importaria em matá-lo com seus próprios punhos. Revistou a sala da casa, foi para o outro cômodo e viu sangue, ele tinha visto a babá estirada no chão fria. Subiu as escadas e encontrou sua esposa morta na cama e seu filho não nascido deitado no peito dela. Se irritou mais ainda sobre o assassino de sangue frio que na respeitava a vida humana, ter matado seu filho não nascido e depositar o corpo no peito de sua mãe, ele não aceitava isso. Saiu em procura de seu filho Sean, ele não se perdoaria se seu filho também estivesse morto. Seu filho foi encontrado num compartimento que Spencer tinha feito para seu filho no passado.

-Papai esta aqui. –respondeu Spencer pegando o filho com cuidado no colo, sabendo que o menino estava muito traumatizado por ter visto aquilo.

O menino agarrou seu pai não querendo solta-lo nunca mais. Spencer se levantou do chão com o filho no colo e foi ver sua equipe entrando na casa, quando viram seu chefe descendo das escadas com seu filho no colo, soube que aquilo era bem pior. Eles nunca se imaginariam que o chefe que era um bruxo sofreria com tudo aquilo que o assassino aprontava. Eles esperavam que mais nada afetasse seu chefe, ele era um homem muito poderoso. Spencer esperava poder encontrar o assassino o quanto antes e esperava que o maldito fosse um humano, por Deus ninguém poderia se meter com ele caso fosse ao contrario, ele queria matar o homem com os próprios punhos.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-z

Aaron Hotchner estava na casa de sua mãe, estava magoado por perder sua esposa, ela era a única que fazia lhe bem e ajudava a decidir o que era melhor para a cidade, e agora ele estava sozinho sem mais ninguém no mundo, ele não sabia se poderia confiar em alguém de novo, se conseguiria andar pela vida sozinho, não era justo com ele. E ainda tinha seu filho que cresceria sem mãe, não era justo para Jack, o menino merecia conhecer sua mãe quando ficasse mais velho. Com seus trinta anos, Aaron Hotchner era um pai solteiro de luto, ele não sabia se poderia continuar trabalhando como congressista, ele queria caçar o assassino de sua esposa, queria cometer uma vingança por ter perdido aquela que sempre amou na vida.

Pelo menos ali com sua mãe que não gostava, ele ficaria bem para tomar um próximo passo, precisava ter todas as informações do que faria a seguir, também precisaria encontrar alguém para cuidar de seu filho quando fosse para o FBI, ele tinha certeza de que passaria para ser um Agente, esperava que ninguém lhe negasse a chance de se vingar de Haley. Ele estava pronto para renunciar seu cargo como congressista, ele já tinha feito muito pelo estado, mas agora ele precisava saber como caçar serial killers que destruíam as famílias dos outros. Ninguém merecia aquilo, ninguém.

Resolveu ligar para Jessica, ele tinha certeza de que a irmã de Haley poderia cuidar de Jack enquanto ele procurava por respostas, procurava entender e aprender tudo o que precisava para poder fazer parte do FBI o quanto antes, ele queria que seu filho pudesse se sentir orgulhoso dele quando fosse mais velho, ele tinha certeza de que algo bom viria a calhar ali no FBI. Aaron Hotchner estava pronto para seu próximo passo.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Spencer ficou com seu filho o tempo todo, ele não deixaria que ninguém chegasse perto deles, ele precisava proteger seu filho de todos. Ele não queria acabar perdendo seu filho no processo, então era melhor que o menino ficasse o tempo todo perto dele ate que tudo estivesse acabado. Voltou para o bureau e sua sala, ali deitou no sofá com seu filho, tentando acalmar o menino que chorava copiosamente, Spencer percebia que seu filho estava com dor, sabia que o menino estava com saudades de sua mãe. Sean Reid era um garotinho que queria ter podido salvar sua mãe, mas sua magia ainda era fraca, e não soube mais o que fazer além de se esconder sozinho. Sean se odiava por ter perdido seu irmãozinho. Spencer abraçou seu filho no peito, ele sabia que seu filho já tinha aprendido a amar seu irmão desde o ventre de sua mãe, e ele sabia que Sean queria proteger o menininho que nasceria dali uma semana se não fosse pelo assassino deles.

Spencer fara de tudo para caçar esse homem que destruiu sua família, não deixaria que ninguém mais se machucasse nas mãos dele. Beijou a testa de seu filho, apagou a luz do abajur para que o menino pudesse dormir sossegado e tentar esquecer aquelas memorias ruins do dia. Assim que tudo ficou calmo em sua sala, apagou num sono calmo.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

Na sala de conferencias todos se sentiam péssimos por não ter nenhuma pista de onde o assassino estava, onde ele atacaria na próxima vez. Penélope estava fazendo de tudo para pesquisar possíveis alvos, mas era muito extenso e complicado, ninguém tinha conexões com Spencer Reid e Aaron Hotchner, era um caso completamente a parte. Todo mundo poderia ser um alvo dependendo do que o assassino procurava. Derek e Kevin tentaram ajudar Penélope em sua rede de internet, mas sabia que nada daquilo iria para frente, era um caso completamente confuso. David Rossi estava olhando para a televisão quando seu olhar foi atraído para o elevador quando viu Aaron Hotchner saindo de lá e se dirigindo para a sala de Spencer, ele sabia que precisava tirar o outro de perto do outro, Spencer ainda não estava preparado para se conectar com sua verdadeira alma gêmea naquele momento. Saiu rapidamente da sala de conferencias, chegando rapidamente na porta de Spencer antes que o outro perturbasse o sono de Spencer, já era tarde e ele precisava cuidar do filho.

-Preciso conversar com você em particular antes que perturbe Spencer Reid. –disse levando Aaron Hotchner para sua sala ao lado da sala de Spencer.

-O que esta acontecendo? –perguntou confuso, nada mais fazia sentido para ele naquele momento.

-Spencer Reid esta passando pela mesma dor que você nesse momento, precisa dar espaço a ele nesse momento…

-Mas eu vim aqui para se juntar ao FBI. –disse franzindo a testa.

-Se juntar? –perguntou David Rossi confuso.

-Sim. Estou cansado de lidar com a politica, Haley sempre me fazia desistir de tudo o que eu queria ser. De advogado virei democrata, de democrata a congressista, eu nunca quis isso. Eu tinha alianças com pessoas que me queriam na SWAT, fiz parte dela por três anos e então Haley ficou gravida de meu primeiro filho, mas quando mudei de profissão, ela teve um aborto espontâneo…

-Sua esposa nunca esteve gravida dois anos atrás. –disse Spencer que tinha ouvido a historia do outro desde sua sala.

-Como sabe disso? –perguntou irritado.

-Ela só queria te prender perto dela. –respondeu se encostando na janela de David.

-Ela então queria me destruir. Jack, é meu filho ou de outro? –perguntou querendo vomitar só de pensar que sua amada esposa lhe traindo com alguém.

-Sabe que eu sou bruxo? Posso ver a verdade em qualquer lugar. –respondeu Spencer se afastando da janela e indo para sua sala, sentia seu filho se agitando.

-O que deu nele? –perguntou seguindo ao ver que o outro também tinha se levantado.

-A esposa dele também foi morta pelo mesmo assassino que matou sua esposa, seu filho Sean presenciou a cena e deve estar tendo um pesadelo. –respondeu David olhando como Spencer tentava consolar seu filho no colo.

Aaron Hotchner não soube nem o que responder a respeito quando ouviu que ambos tinham perdido a esposa pelo mesmo assassino, ele queria caçar aquele louco o quanto antes, ele não merecia continuar sofrendo por algo que não merecia. Se aproximou de Spencer Reid que parecia ser o chefe daquela equipe e mais velho que ele. Tocou o ombro do outro com cuidado, mas sentiu um choque elétrico fraco, ele não sabia o que era aquilo, mas quando viu o olhar de Spencer, soube que o outro sim sabia o que era aquilo. Ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo de verdade, ele queria respostas o quanto antes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

 **NOTA**

 **Minha primeira fic de criminal minds envolvendo magia, mundo alternativo, espero que vocês gostem e comentem.**

 **Vejo vocês próximos capítulos com certeza.**

 **Ate breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota autor: espero que vocês estejam realmente gostando de verdade da fic, porque sinceramente ela vai ser maravilhosa desde o começo!**

 **Capitulo dois:**

 **Verdades e mentiras**

 **Parte I**

Spencer olhou nos olhos de Aaron e soube que o outro também tinha sentido aquilo que sentiu quando foi tocado no ombro, ele tinha esperado estar errado a respeito do outro, mas era impossível, tinha visto o olhar chocado do outro. Com cuidado colocou seu filho no colo de David Rossi para que o outro cuidasse dele na sala dele, precisava conversar bastante com Aaron Hotchner e sabia que daquela conversa nada sairia bem, ele tinha certeza de que acabaria por brigar sem motivos, mas ele tinha um motivo para brigar com o outro, ele não queria aquela ligação sem antes conhecer a fundo os desejos e sonhos do outro, ele queria saber tudo a respeito do congressista que se permitiu ser manipulado por aquela mulher que dizia que amava.

Aaron ficou imóvel no lugar olhando sua mão sem entender o que tinha acontecido, nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido para ele, é como se ele estivesse conectado com o outro, mas ele queria entender o que estava acontecendo, ele sabia que aquele mundo era cruel e diferente de tudo o que tinha ouvido falar a respeito. Seus pais por exemplo sempre tinham lhe dito que o mundo era cruel, tinha feiticeiros maldosos que só matavam a torto e direito. Mas conhecer que Spencer Reid era um deles, ele queria distancia deles, ele tinha certeza de que o assassino de sua esposa poderia ser um deles.

-Não acho que deva me acusar de algo que eu nem fiz. –disse Spencer olhando o outro sem entender.

-Minha mãe disse que não devo confiar em feiticeiros…

-Então sua mãe é uma cadela, uma mentirosa. –respondeu Spencer empurrando Hotchner contra a parede, deixando outro preso ali por seus braços.

-Me largue, minha mãe não é nada disso! –respondeu irritado tentando se soltar do agarre do outro.

-Sim sua mãe é uma mentirosa que sempre escondeu coisas de você. E você sabe disso, sempre repudiou a mulher. –respondeu apertando mais seu braço no pescoço de Aaron.

Aaron olhou furioso para o outro, mas sabia que Spencer estava certo, ele sempre repudiou sua mãe por esconder muitas coisas dele e seu irmãozinho. Ele não sabia se poderia confiar em Spencer para essas coisas, mas sabia que o outro conhecia as mentiras de sua mãe, mas ele não achava certo saber assim de repente, ele queria poder enfrentar sua mãe e exigir explicações para seus atos. Ele se sentiu um pouco sufocado, precisava de ar. Quando deu por si estava jogando Spencer para longe dele, deu um grito assustado e correu atrás do outro do outro lado da sala onde tinha caído.

-Viu o que eu disse. Sua mãe é uma grande mentirosa. –disse Spencer se levantando do chão, com um movimento de sua mão seus livros foram se arrumando no lugar.

-Então eu sou um bruxo também? –perguntou franzindo o cenho por ter machucado Spencer.

-Você é de uma natureza rara Hotchner, mas deixarei que você descubra por si mesmo, precisa controlar seu temperamento, não acho que poderei deixa-lo entrar na equipe desse jeito…

-Mas eu preciso de respostas, preciso saber porque ele matou minha esposa, porque eu estou sofrendo por algo que não deveria ter sido…

Spencer ficou irritado de vez, atacou os lábios de Aaron, calando o outro para sempre por uns momentos, mas sabia que nada daquilo adiantaria, Aaron Hotchner ainda teria perguntas que queria respostas. Aaron não soube o que fazer, mas correspondeu ao beijo, ao perceber que seu humor melhorava, seu coração se acalmava e o pior de tudo sentia sua alma mais leve, aquilo era completamente estranho para ele, mas ele ainda precisava de respostas e preferia ouvir de Spencer. Spencer se afastou um pouco, apoiou sua testa no outro.

-O que foi isso? Porque me sinto mais leve? –perguntou afastando sua testa do outro, queria olhar nos olhos castanhos esverdeados de Spencer Reid.

-Droga, eu não queria fazer a ligação de almas, sem antes ter conversado com você, mas você agindo desse jeito põe tudo para perder. –respondeu, resolveu puxar o outro para se sentar no sofá.

Aquela seria a conversa mais longa que já teve em sua vida, sabia que teria que explicar muitas coisas para Aaron Hotchner e seria a escolha do outro para seguir o caminho, ele não poderia interferir naquilo. Ele queria que Hotchner escolhesse seu futuro a seguir, afinal não queria prender o outro em algo que o mesmo não gostaria. Se sentou ao lado de Aaron para que o outro pudesse ouvir sua historia.

-Vim de uma família antiga de bruxos, minha mãe era humana e esquizofrênica, ate que teve um surto psicótico e foi internada e sedada e posta em coma induzido, afinal algo nela não a deixava em paz, nunca soube o que aconteceu com ela. Meu pai é um bruxo, um que sempre me repudiou e eu repudiei, afinal ele me trancou num internato, quando terminei comecei a estudar as leis e sobre o mundo, eu não podia deixar que meu pai estragasse o mundo que eu conhecia. –contou e tomou um momento para respirar.

-Então quando pensei que já tinha lidado com algo que não poderia ser, eu vi meu pai recrutando pessoas que eu nunca tinha visto em toda a minha vida, ele sumiu com eles. Nunca mais vi meu pai e isso tem mais de quarenta anos. Para ser mais exato eu tenho setenta e cinco anos, mas continuo com a minha idade de trinta e cinco a idade que eu parei de envelhecer…

-Esta me dizendo que você é um senhor, mas continua com essa cara de jovem? –perguntou Aaron confuso.

-Sim, naquele tempo quando decidi parar de envelhecer você tinha nascido. E foi um total choque, eu já tinha desistido de procurar pela minha alma gêmea, minha outra metade. Procurei por anos e anos a fio e então chegou ao ponto que eu não aguentava mais, e conheci Mave. Me casei com ela assim como eu senti você se casando com Haley e soube que meu ligado era um homem. De primeiro momento eu não queria, mas aos poucos fui me apaixonando pela mulher que foi Mave, ela conseguiu acalmar meu coração louco. Me deu um filho maravilhoso e perdi o segundo. –respondeu e se levantou do sofá, era doloroso contar sobre sua historia.

-Acha que seu pai pode ter feito algo a respeito disso? –perguntou Aaron estremecendo com medo de acabar ofendendo o outro.

-Eu poderia responder com honestidade, mas eu não sei quem é o assassino para responder isso. Mas eu me lembro de cada um que foi embora com meu pai naquele dia, se eu ver a cara de qualquer um deles perto, nem tente me deter. –respondeu irritado.

Aaron entendeu, o pai de Spencer deve ter machucado o outro quando era jovem e crescia. Percebia que o outro se ressentia pelo que seu pai tinha feito, mas ainda queria entender.

-O que seu pai fez para odiá-lo tanto? –perguntou com cuidado.

-Me prendeu no internato quando tinha praticamente quatro anos. Eu não pude sair de lá ate que tivesse a idade legal de um adulto para poder sair. Quando sai soube que minha mãe faleceu e ninguém no internato me disse. Fiquei com raiva de meu pai por não me contar sobre minha mãe. Quando dei por mim eu avistei ele na rua recrutando pessoas pobres, sem teto. Eu pensei em mata-lo ali mesmo, mas eu não queria ser como ele. Ele me abandonou para ser maltratado no internato. –respondeu irritado, odiava lembrar de coisas do passado.

Aaron se levantou e foi ate o outro na janela, abraçou o outro, ele não sabia o que realmente fazer com aquelas coisas que estava descobrindo em sua vida naquele momento. Ele sabia que tudo seria diferente dali em diante, ele tinha duvidas de que Spencer lhe deixaria sozinho, sabia que o outro queria lhe proteger de tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ele tinha certeza de que muitas coisas seriam mudadas dali. Spencer puxou o outro para dentro de seus braços, queria proteger aquele pequeno homem de todos. Aaron se sentia quente dentro dos braços protetores de Spencer, aquilo era errado para ele, mas ele não queria sair de perto de Spencer nunca mais em sua vida, sabia que aprenderia muitas coisas com Spencer.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Do outro lado da cidade o assassino estava planejando mais uma morte quando recebeu um telefonema para acabar com Aaron Hotchner. Ele sabia quem era, mas tinha visto o outro ir direto para o prédio do FBI, ele não tinha certeza se poderia entrar naquele prédio e caçar o homem que pediram para assassinar. Ele era um assassino frio pago para matar todos que seu chefe pedia para aniquilar. Ele um mero mortal que poderia muito bem ser morto a qualquer momento. Resolveu voltar para o condado de Prince William e estudar o local para dar cabo em sua tarefa.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer protegeu sua sala com feitiços que mais ninguém conhecia, ele tinha estudado alquimia muito bem e tinha criado muitos feitiços de proteção para proteger sua família, dali em diante precisava proteger Aaron Hotchner agora que tinha feito a ligação de almas com ele, e ele não queria perder o jovem que se juntaria na equipe quando se acalmasse. Ele sabia que Aaron Hotchner tinha muitas perguntas sem respostas. Beijou a testa do outro com cuidado, consolando o tanto da dor que o outro ainda tinha por ter perdido uma mulher que amava, mas que ela lhe tinha manipulado.

-Acha que Haley foi paga para me seduzir? –perguntou Aaron curioso.

-Eu não sei, mas de uma coisa eu sei e sinto, ela nunca te amou. Ela só estava interessada no dinheiro que você ganharia. –respondeu acariciando os cabelos negros do outro.

-A minha herança bruxa de onde vem? –perguntou ele queria saber ao menos aquilo.

-De seu pai. Seu pai morreu certo? –respondeu se afastando um pouco para olhar o rosto de Aaron.

-Sim morreu quando meu irmão Sean nasceu. Eu tinha cinco, seis anos na época. –respondeu se estremecendo.

-É por isso que sua mãe começou a agir como uma cadela, ela queria a herança que seu pai deixou para você. Sabe que só você tem a senha do acesso ao cofre que seu pai lhe deixou…

-Mas eu não me lembro de nada parecido como uma senha. –interrompeu confuso, ele estava completamente confuso com o que ouvia.

-Ele esta próximo do que você imagina. –respondeu beijando a testa do outro com carinho.

Aaron não soube o que aquilo realmente significava, era como se fosse um enigma, ele tinha medo de enfrentar aquilo, ele odiava esses tipos de jogos. Ele queria que algo como aquilo já estivesse resolvido. Spencer puxou o outro para deitar em seu peito, queria falar de coração para coração.

 _A senha é o nome do seu irmão._ Spencer disse mentalmente, percebeu que Aaron entendeu ao sentir o outro se estremecer com aquilo que tinha ouvido. Ele nunca se imaginou que a senha para o cofre que seu pai tinha lhe deixado fosse ser o nome de seu irmão. Aaron se afastou e olhou nos olhos de Spencer, e soube que o outro estava falando a mais pura verdade. Ele era dono de uma fortuna muito grande que sua mãe queria aniquilar. Aaron não deixaria sua mãe chegar perto daquele cofre agora que sabia a resposta para ele.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\

David Rossi estava com o pequeno Sean deitado em seu colo, mas o menino tinha um sono muito agitado, estava irritado de ficar com o menino no colo, mas sabia que seu amigo confiava nele para cuidar do pequeno menino. Com cuidado se levantou da cadeira e foi para a sala de conferencias com o menino no colo, ele queria saber se já tinha respostas que precisavam para acabar com aquilo o quanto antes. Ele esperava que tivesse respostas, precisavam agir rápido. Precisava de tempo sozinho também, mas ajudaria ao amigo a encontrar respostas para aquilo.

Resolveu levar o menino de volta para seu pai, ele precisava dos braços naquele momento, algo lhe intrigava naquele momento, ele não sabia porque, mas tinha um mal pressentimento. Assim que saiu da sala de conferencias para ir para a sala de Spencer, viu um estranho que nunca tinha visto no prédio, alguma coisa aquele homem estava aprontando. Entrou rapidamente na sala de Spencer.

-Algo errado? –perguntou Spencer olhando David nos olhos.

-Tem um estranho no prédio. –respondeu baixinho.

Spencer reagiu normalmente, pegou seu filho do colo de David e colocou no colo de Aaron, ainda não queria deixar que o outro se metesse nessas coisas nesse momento, não quando ele ainda não tinha recebido um treinamento básico sobre feitiços e lutas de combate, ele queria que o jovem pudesse se defender melhor. Aaron resmungou baixinho, ele entendia porque Spencer não queria que ele se metesse naquele momento, ele também não queria, ele não saberia o que fazer.

Spencer e David sairiam da sala calmamente e ficaram na porta conversando baixinho e sobre os casos daquele dia. Spencer estudava o homem, tinha percebido que o outro estava encarando a sua porta fixamente, tinha algo nele que fez ficar atento, ele sabia que aquele homem estava fazendo ali. Prestou atenção no que o homem tinha feito naquele dia e soube que o outro estava seguindo ordens de alguém superior a ele, algo mais tinha acontecido com ele. Falou no ouvido de David que o homem era assassino profissional que estava ali para matar Aaron Hotchner. Terminou a conversa com David e voltou para sala, onde os feitiços de proteções estavam mais fortes.

-\\\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\\\-

David não podia acreditar que Spencer tinha lhe dito que aquele homem ali era um assassino de aluguel profissional que estava ali para matar Aaron Hotchner e não o chefe daquela seção. Com cuidado caminhou calmamente para sua sala, onde pegou o telefone e disse algumas coisas sem importâncias para os outros setores, mas enfatizou que tinha um serial killer no prédio que estava querendo matar um dos agentes.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

Spencer sentou ao lado de Aaron, viu que seu filho estava desperto e atento, o menino tinha sentido que estavam em perigo. Pediu colo para seu pai, ele queria ficar perto dele nesses momentos, ele não queria perder seu pai também. Spencer puxou Aaron para mais perto de si, queria que os dois ficassem perto de si, ele não queria que nada de ruim acontecesse com nenhum deles naquele momento, ele não queria perder nenhum. Até mesmo Aaron estava assustado com o que estava acontecendo naquele momento, ele não tinha ideia porque o serial killer queria ele morto, ele não tinha feito nada demais em seu mandado como congressista.

Logo se ouviu um estrondo no salão, Spencer soube que o serial killer tinha levado um choque e caído no chão. Ele esperava poder interrogar aquele homem, ele queria saber o que estava acontecendo de verdade naquele momento, queria saber porque aquele homem estava matando pessoas que nada tinha a ver com ele, disso duvidava muito, mas queria tirar aquela dúvida do caminho para poder cuidar de Aaron e seu filho que ainda estava com medo no colo do outro. Acariciou o rosto de seu filho, fazendo com que ficasse mais calmo, que nada daquilo faria um bem para seu filho. Sean relaxou com o carinho de seu pai, mas ainda estava assustado, deitou no ombro do outro e voltou a dormir.

-Irei ver o que posso fazer para entender essa coisa. –disse Spencer apertando um ombro de Hotchner.

-Vai me manter aqui dentro? –perguntou incrédulo, ele queria saber porque queriam matar ele.

-Sim, por esse momento. Aaron me escute, ele ainda pode matar você, não temos certeza se ele realmente é humano ou não. E eu não sei o que aconteceria se eu perdesse minha alma gêmea e eu não quero testar isso. –respondeu se levantando de seu sofá.

Aaron entendeu, mas ele ainda não queria acreditar naquilo, ele tinha direito de saber. Mas decidiu ficar ali com o pequeno filho de Spencer que ainda não sabia o nome.

-Seu filho? –perguntou antes que o outro saísse.

-O nome dele é Sean, e ali tem uma geladeira onde tem de tudo. –respondeu apontando para uma pequena porta ao lado de sua estante de livros.

-Ok, mas volte, não quero ficar muito tempo trancado aqui. –respondeu olhando nos olhos de Spencer.

-Voltarei. –disse e se inclinou e beijou os lábios de Aaron.

 **Nota:**

 **Mais um capítulo sobre essa fic em particular, espero que vocês gostem... estou dando o máximo de mim... eu estou adorando escrever uma fic assim de criminal minds.**

 **No próximo capítulo verdades e mentiras parte dois...**

 **Então vamos embora comentar?**

 **Até breve**


End file.
